


The Bimbo Division:  The Ashley Acquisition

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, High Heels, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, School Uniforms, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Virtual Reality, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: It has been many months since Liara, Shepard and Miranda failed to take down the Shadow Broker.  Many months since all three women had been warped into his sex slaves.  While Liara spends her days beneath the Shadow Broker’s desk, servicing her Master, Shepard and Miranda have undergone extensive bimbofication.  They were made members of the Broker’s “Bimbo Division”, gathering money and intel for their Master using their bodies.  But the Broker is always looking for new, skilled “agents” for his operations.  And he has his eye on a new candidate…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bimbo Division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995102) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4). 



This is a direct sequel to an earlier story titled _The Bimbo Division_. Please read that first to fully understand all this!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5995102

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Bimbo Division: The Ashley Acquisition **

Ashley Williams has always been a loyal soldier. She receives an order, she follows it to the letter. Doesn’t stop her from questioning her orders from time to time. Especially when they struck her as rather…weird. 

“I’m not so sure about this…” Ashley said hesitantly.

“Just relax. This is a perfectly safe process,” the doctor assured her.

Ashley received a top secret message from someone among the Alliance brass. She was to report to a private laboratory on the Citadel and take part in a new experimental training process. 

Top agents like Ashley would often undergo the most sensitive missions for the Alliance. They would train their agents to the best of their abilities but sometimes there were certain scenarios that were difficult to train for. Unable to reproduce these circumstances in real life, the Alliance sought out an alternative. An intricate new virtual reality simulator was developed to train their minds if not their bodies. 

The Alliance dispatched Ashley to this lab to undergo infiltration training. Though such subtlety really isn’t her thing, the Alliance insisted she undergo the training as a precaution. Ashley was still hesitant but she followed her orders. She didn’t like the idea of a machine poking around in her brain but if the top brass said it was safe, she would go. But what _really_ made her nervous was when the lady doctor told her to strip.

“For the whole body to experience the sensations from the simulation we must attach special electrodes all over your body,” the doctor explained. “Don’t worry, the door will be locked and there are no cameras in the room.”

“OK…I buy that…but why must I be strapped to a chair?” Ashley struggled a little bit against the straps the doctor was finishing tightening. 

“The simulations have been known to cause muscle spasms from time to time. Nothing serious and not harmful. The restraints are just to keep you from ripping off any of the electrodes.”

Ashley was still nervous but quietly nodded. Pleased that Williams had finally stopped making a fuss and was ready to begin, the doctor moved to the computer terminal controlling the simulator. The computer was behind Ashley’s chair where she couldn’t see. The doctor’s hands froze just over the keyboard. She took one last glance over her shoulder at Ashley and very quickly pressed a button on her datapad next to the computer before typing on the keyboard. The words “Message Sent” flashed across the datapad’s screen as the machines surrounding Ashley’s chair slowly lowered a visor over her eyes…

Meanwhile at the Shadow Broker base, the Shadow Broker himself sat impatiently at his desk awaiting an important message. His office appeared empty at first but he was far from alone. The Broker is _never_ alone these days. Kneeling underneath his desk was Liara T’Soni, his loyal sex slave. She wore nothing but thigh-high leather boots and leather gloves covering the length of her arms except her hands. She gazed up at her Master in admiration as she happily sucked his massive cock. His member was huge but months of training have allowed this whore to swallow it all with ease. She licked his shaft before swallowing the tip, slowly sliding the pull length down her whore throat. Did not take long for the Broker to cum. He shot his massive load down her throat and into her stomach. “Another fresh meal!” the asari whore thought. But she was far from satisfied and continued sucking his cock like he hadn’t came at all. 

It has been many months since her “reunion” with Shepard and Miranda and the complete collapse of Liara’s mind. All this time Shepard and Miranda have been faithful members of the Shadow Broker’s Bimbo Division, earning the yahg money through various forms of prostitution. The Broker’s brainwashing of those two was absolute. They were utterly loyal to the Broker and allowed him to do whatever he pleased to their bodies. Their minds had undergone drastic changes over the months as well. They are a lot more…bubbly than they were before. 

The Broker had studied human pornography long and hard to determine ways to make his whores more appealing to clients so they could extract more information. Their bodies already received enhancements during their brainwashing but have since undergone even more. At that moment on the planet Terra Nova, a red-headed woman that many found strangely familiar strolled through a clothing store, primarily the lingerie section. Some of the customers tried their best not to stare at her. Others couldn’t do anything _but_ stare! For her body was unlike anything they had ever seen. Outside of porn vids anyway. Most of the customers left quickly either because they found looking at her too embarrassing or desperately needed to slate their lust. The woman ignored them all, picking out a few pieces before marching up to the checkout desk to buy her garments. 

A male turian stood at the checkout counter. The woman winked at the turian stud as she put her chosen clothes on the counter. She found a little flirting often got her a discount on clothing, even with aliens. She’s fucked more than a few turians, krogan and even vorcha in her time. If need be, she’d happily take it all the way. But the turian seemed disinterested in her and began sorting through her purchases. 

“Find everything you were looking for?” the turian asked. The woman giggled in a bubbly fashion. 

“I did! I love this store! It always has what I’m looking for. It’s like you can read my mind!” The woman’s tone made her sound like a complete ditz. As did the look in her eye. The turian found himself thinking, “Read your mind? Really doesn’t sound that hard.” 

The turian finished processing her items and put them in bags for her. The woman giggly said goodbye and turned to walk out, her bags draped over her arms. 

“Oh, miss?” the turian said. The woman stopped and turned back to him. 

“I have a question for you…” he continued. The woman did not answer but looked at him inquisitively. Her eyes widened at his next words. 

“Bimbo designation 09066-Alpha. Are you ready to comply?”

A switch went off in the woman’s mind. What little thought was in her head vanished. Her expression went blank and her arms dropped to her sides. Her bags fell to the floor at her feet but the woman did not care. She was now completely fixated on the turian. 

“Bimbo designation 09066-Alpha. Ready to comply,” the woman stated in an almost robot-like voice. The turian nodded in satisfaction. He was an agent of the Shadow Broker. Many members of the Bimbo Division were allowed to live “ordinary” lives while not on assignment. But when they were needed they were programmed with a special designation that triggered a state of total obedience. Shepard was no exception. Broker agents were taught this when they needed to activate a bimbo. Shepard was programmed to also like this store where the agent worked so he could easily reach her at any time. 

“One of your usual clients has requested your presence again. In dressing room 3 is the outfit you are to wear and the information you need. He wants his usual entertainment. Give it to him and attempt to gather any information you can about the merger his company has underway. Understood?” Shepard nodded. 

“Yes, Master. I understand. I will obey.”

Leaving her newly purchased garments on the floor, Shepard marched to the dressing rooms. Nothing else registered for her except her newest command. For one train of thought drowned out everything else, echoing through her mind as she donned her new outfit. 

“I am a bimbo whore. I live to serve the Shadow Broker. I will obey. I am an obedient bimbo. Obedience is pleasure. Bimbos must obey. And I am a bimbo…”

Within the hour, the former Commander Jane Shepard walked into the office of a powerful CEO, the latest target on her seduction list. The high heels of her thigh-high leather boots clicked against the floors as she entered. Her hands covered in arm-length leather gloves ran up the sides of her tight corset to her HUGE bosom. Her boobs were now at least triple the size they were when she was first captured and they spilled over the top of her corset a bit, threatening to bounce out completely with every step. She smiled with her puffy ruby lips and gave her head a small shake, sending her much longer and now slightly curly red hair floating all around her head before settling around her shoulders. 

The CEO got an erection so big that it nearly tore through his pants. He slid a shaky hand across his desk and turned on his radio. He wanted a little show before they got started. Stripper music blasted from the speakers and Shepard’s smile widened. She reached up and pulled down the top of her corset and let her massive tits spill out. She began shaking her hips as she danced to the music, her huge boobs swaying in every direction with each movement. The CEO was amazed Shepard wasn’t toppling over completely with all that weight on her chest. But Shepard was used to it now and had learned to utilize it to make her dances even hotter. The clicking of her heels was slightly audible as she slowly danced her way closer to the CEO’s desk for the _real_ fun to begin…

While Shepard was doing her dance, elsewhere on the planet Illium a woman with long dark hair screamed with delight as she was ruthlessly molested and gangbanged by a large crowd of horny asari in an apartment. All of them wore strap-ons and watched in disbelief as this insatiable human woman with insane proportions begged them to fuck her nonstop. 

“FUCK ME! POUND ME! USE ME! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! MAKE ME CUUUUUUUUUMMM!!!!” 

She only stopped screaming when one asari thrust her strap-on’s dildo into her mouth. Another one pounded her asshole with all the strength and speed she could muster. A third asari moved into position underneath her and brought her down so she could fuck her pussy. Four other asari were in the room and they moved in to molest whatever part of her body they could touch. Squeezing her massive tits, groping her ass, licking her back, they did it all. They had been fucking this human bitch nonstop for four hours and STILL she showed no signs of tiring or slowing down! 

One more hour and the asari were all spent. The human sat in the middle of them all as their exhausted bodies lay scattered around her. The woman was supremely disappointed that there was no one left to fuck her. 

“But Miri still so horny…” the woman said dejectedly. 

“…Good…”

One of the asari began to stir. This asari, the actual owner of the apartment and the one who arranged the orgy, sat up and grinned at the human. Miranda’s eyes sparkled seeing her awake. Was she ready for another round?

“Come with me,” the asari said, climbing out of bed and leading Miranda into the living room. Miranda followed with a bounce in her step, anxious for what her asari friend was going to do. 

“Thank you SO much for inviting me to this orgy! You’re such a good friend!” Miranda said bubbly. “But you all tire out so fast! Miri can’t get enough!”

The asari sighed as she turned to face her. 

“You actually arrived an hour earlier than I told you to,” the asari explained. “I was planning to have my friends all gone by the time you got here. But as soon as they saw you, what else could I say to them except that you’re a whore I hired for an orgy?!”

Miranda tilted her head, confused. “But Miri _is_ a whore. If you didn’t want sex, why did you invite me over?”

The asari facepalmed and sighed again. “The Broker will probably kill me for using you like this without permission. But what choice did I have without blowing my cover?! Well, might as well get to the reason I called you here. Bimbo designation 08801-Beta. Ready to comply?”

Miranda’s arms dropped to her sides and her expression went blank. 

“Bimbo designation 08801-Beta. Ready to comply.”

The asari grabbed a bag from under her sofa and handed it to her. 

“A local crime boss has a penthouse at the address in this bag. He hires prostitutes from a local service. We’ve arranged with the agency for you to be his new regular. He has specific tastes so don the outfit and makeup in this bag and I’ll instruct you on how he wants you to act. Understood?”

Miranda nodded. “Yes, Mistress. I understand. I will obey.”

Miranda went straight to the bathroom to change and get ready with the asari following close behind. Just like with Shepard, only one thing was on Miranda’s mind as she got ready.

“I am a bimbo whore. I live to serve the Shadow Broker. I will obey. I am an obedient bimbo. Obedience is pleasure. Bimbos must obey. And I am a bimbo…”

An hour later Miranda walked into the bedroom of an Illium penthouse where a human crime boss made his home and was anxiously awaiting her arrival. Miranda was dressed like a naughty school girl. Like Shepard her breasts had been expanded to massive proportions, though not as big as Shepard’s. So big were they that she could not tuck in her shirt or even close it completely. Instead she had to tight the shirt into a knot as it stretched over her boobs. Her breathing alone made the knot strain and threaten to come undone. Her plaid skirt was so short one could easily see she wasn’t wearing any panties. Though her breast size was slightly smaller than Shepard’s, she held the advantage in ass size. Her ass was huge! Her skirt only covered about half of her ass crack! Like her boobs her ass cheeks jiggled when she walked, just begging for someone to spank them. She paused for a moment to pull up her white stockings, almost toppling over from the weight of her boobs and ass on her high heal shoes. She got up and straightened her now dyed blonde hair, tired up into two ponytails and smiled at her client with her puffy lips. She let out a childish giggle and spoke to him. 

“I’m home from school, Daddy!” she said in a high voice as she roleplayed for the crime boss. “Sorry I’m so late. I had detention again for masturbating in class…”

The crime boss chuckled. “You are one naughty bitch, you know that? I thought I raised you better than that!”

He sat up and stroked his hardened cock. 

“Get your bimbo ass over here so I can punish it!”

“Yes Daddy!” 

Miranda cheerfully bounced over to the bed and jumped into his lap. He pulled on the knot on her shirt and her huge boobs came exploding out. The crime boss buried his face in them as she positioned herself over his cock. She giggled in excitement as she felt his cock pressing against her pussy and screamed in delight as it penetrated her. 

“Oh Daddy! You’re so big! I’m so sorry for being naughty! Please punish me like the dumb bimbo that I am!” 

Miranda’s huge ass jiggled like a bowl of jelly as she vigorously thrust her hips to fuck her client. Without taking his face out of her bosom he slapped her ass to make it shake even more. When he finally pulled his head out from between her boobs the crime boss grinned and asked her if she’d stay a while after they were done here. 

“Some of my men out there deserve a treat. I’m sure they’d love a piece of your ass! You’ve certainly got enough of it!” 

Miranda giggled again and nodded enthusiastically, sending her ponytails bouncing all around. 

“Gladly, Daddy! Miri loves cock! I’ll fuck all your men and their varren too!”

The performances of Shepard and Miranda were second to none in the Bimbo Division. But the Broker was always on the lookout for more operatives. And the message he was waiting for concerned a new one he had his eye on…

His console beeped to indicate a new message. He opened it and read it. 

_”Beginning interface now. Prepare your operative.”_

“Liara, that’s enough.” 

The asari whore stopped sucking and looked up at her Master with longing. 

“Yes, Master. I obey. What is your command?”

The Broker did not answer her right away. He pressed a button on his console. A trap door opened in the middle of his office and from it rose a chair just like the one Ashley was sitting in. The door open and two doctors strolled in, one of them rolling a cart loaded with the supplies they needed to get a person strapped in and ready for a simulation. 

“It is time for your special mission,” the Broker growled to his slave. “Get in the chair. When the simulation begins, do as I instructed.”

“Yes, Master. I obey.”

Liara crawled out from beneath the desk and removed what little clothing she had on. She got in the chair and patiently waited for the doctors to hook her up. As they activated the simulator and the visor slowly lowered over her face, Liara felt herself growing very wet and excited. 

“Ashley’s so lucky!” Liara thought. “I’m a bit jealous over what she’s about to go through!”

The visor hissed as it stopped over her eyes and the simulator activated. At the same time Ashley’s doctor, a loyal agent of the Shadow Broker, finished activating the simulator on her end and established a connection to Liara’s device. 

The simulator broadcasted digital messages into Ashley’s mind. She felt like her brain was being scrambled! But as quickly as it started, it stopped. Ashley’s eyes snapped open and she saw…white. A large white space. 

The simulation had clearly begun. She looked down and covered herself when she realized she was still naked. They couldn’t have given her some clothes?

“Doctor? Hey, Doctor!” she called out. “What am I supposed to do now?!”

In response to her cry, there was a flash of light and a silhouette appeared before her. The silhouette filled in and became…Liara?

“Liara?! What the hell are you doing here??” Ashley asked in shock.

Liara’s mind was now connected to Ashley’s simulation. She was also nude but her proportions were much smaller than what they are in real life, much like they were before becoming a slave and being enhanced. Ashley was not to know that another mind had been connected to her simulation. Liara was ordered to keep her in the dark for as long as possible. 

“Good day, Lieutenant-Commander Williams,” Liara greeted in a polite and borderline monotone voice. “I am a virtual intelligence designed to guide you through this simulation. Since the mind can have trouble coping with a simulation at first, I am programmed to take on a form familiar to you to help put you at ease.”

This “Liara VI” as she presented herself stood straight and tall like a robot. Ashley was skeptical as to why the VI chose Liara’s appearance of all people but her behavior was much like a machine. Slowly she lowered her arms and put them impatiently on her hips. 

“Alright, VI. Let’s get this over with. What exactly is going to happen in this simulation?”

Liara gave Ashley a small smile and continued. “For this simulation you will be instructed on how to extract information from a target. Please wait while I load the setting.”

The white room around them began to shift. Buildings rose from the ground around them and the sky turned black. Everything took color and shape and Ashley found herself standing in the middle of a street…outside a lively strip club. A long line of men stood outside this building decorated with dancing holograms of borderline nude women. Ashley covered herself again out of embarrassment that so many people are around, even if they are just programs. 

“What is this?! Why are we here?!” she demanded. 

“Your target is inside this strip club. You must find a way to negotiate your entrance and extract the information without the subject being aware he is being interrogated,” Liara explained. “I shall accompany you and will now provide the appropriate attire.”

There was another flash of light. Ashley almost stumbled over when she felt her heels suddenly shoot up like something rose out of the ground beneath them. She felt something tight wrap around her body and her face felt like someone splashed something on it. When the light cleared Ashley was stunned to see Liara dressed in an absolutely slutty dress. It did little to hide her cleavage and through the lacing running down the side she could see she wasn’t wearing any underwear. But as shocking as Liara’s dress was, Ashley’s was even worse! It was more like a bikini with thin strips of fabric connecting the top and bottom and draping across her thighs! And these heels! She never wore ones this high! Looking at her reflection in a window she could see her face covered with makeup too! She looked like a hooker wearing stuff like this! 

Before she could argue with the VI, as pointless as it might have been, Liara started walking to the strip club.

“Please follow me,” Liara said without looking back. 

“Fuck that! I’m ending this simulation—GYAH!”

Ashley refused to follow and tried to back away but suddenly felt a sharp pain all throughout her body. When she recovered and straightened up she found Liara standing in front of her. 

“The mission must be completed,” Liara explained, now a hint of coldness in her voice. “To ensure the successful completion of this simulation, a punishment system is in place for failing to comply with directions. A reward system is also in place for successfully completing them.”

Ashley was stunned. What the hell was the Alliance thinking approving a program like this?! Little did Ashley know that the Alliance officers that selected her for this program were on the Shadow Broker’s payroll. A new job was waiting for Ashley. This simulation was to prepare her for it…

“Follow me,” Liara repeated and turned away. Very reluctantly, Ashley followed. As soon as she took her first step towards the club her eyes fluttered and she moaned loudly as a wave of warmth and sensual pleasure ran through her body, the reward for following commands in this simulation. 

“Oh wow! Maybe this won’t be so bad after all!” Ashley found herself thinking. The pleasure went as quickly as it came. It felt so good Ashley quickly found herself wanting more! She hated wearing this dress and having to enter this strip club but…she wanted to feel that again!

They approached the club and was promptly stopped by the doorman. Liara told Ashley that her first task was to convince this man to let them into the club. Ashley tried sweet-talking and even threatening. Neither worked on this man. Each failed attempt made Ashley feel a slight twinge of pain. Obviously the wrong way to go about it. 

“Sometime seduction techniques need to be employed with a target…” Liara pointed out. Ashley closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She _really_ hoped it wouldn’t come to that. But she leaned in and rested her hands on the doorman’s big chest. She leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear. 

“Let us in now, big boy…and I’ll find a way to thank you later…”

Ashley felt a small wave of pleasure as the doorman grinned. 

“Why wait?” he said. Ashley gasped as the man unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock right in front of her. 

“Wha?! This is part of the simulation?!” Ashley practically shrieked. 

“The mission must be completed at any cost,” Liara reminded her. 

The doorman started to look impatient. The men waited in line all started cheering, urging Ashley to blow him. A few offered to take the man’s place if she didn’t blow him. Ashley closed her eyes and gulped. She slowly dropped to her knees and opened her eyes. She was eye level with his cock. This simulation was so real she could actually smell it! It smelled kind of…good…

Ashley opened her mouth stuck out her tongue, slowly bringing her head closer and closer to his cock. But the doorman grew impatient and finished the job. He grabbed Ashley’s head and thrust forward, ramming his cock down her threat and making Ashley gag. The crowd cheered as the doorman thrust his hips and face-fucked her. Ashley wanted to protest but her anger was washed away by another wave of pleasure. She found herself sliding her hands up the doorman’s legs and squeezing his firm ass. She stopped gagging and began sucking his cock, moving her head in rhythm with his hip thrusts. The pleasure she felt in her body grew more and more intense and reached a peak as the doorman came and shot his load down her throat. He withdrew his cock and Ashley swallowed the whole load. She smiled up at him and the doorman smiled back, jerking his head at the door to indicate that they could go in. Liara immediately went inside with Ashley following close behind, quietly hoping that no one could notice the cum leaking down her legs…

The inside of the club was as raunchy as Ashley feared. Numerous women in various stages of undress wandered the club serving drinks, sitting in customers’ laps or dancing on stage. And for every woman there were at least two or three men staring at them lecherously. Ashley looked to Liara for guidance. She pointed to a dark-haired man over at the bar, identifying him as the target. 

“He is a mid-level arms dealer,” Liara explained. “He is expecting a shipment of weapons soon. You must learn when.” 

Ashley shuddered. If she needed to blow a guy just to get in the door…would she need to do the same for this guy? Perhaps…more?

But Ashley walked over to the man just the same. She tried talking to him and seducing him just as she did the doorman. But it wasn’t working. Ashley felt increasingly sharp twinges of pain as the man refused his advances and ultimately walked away. Liara approached her afterwards and smiled. 

“Different approaches must be considered,” Liara explained. “Simple social interactions may not always suffice. Something more intimate ones may be required.” 

“And how _exactly_ do you propose I do that?” Ashley growled. 

Liara smiled and closed her eyes. There was another flash of light and Liara’s body changed before Ashley’s eyes. Her dress disappeared and in its place was a micro bikini. Her breast and butt size swelled dramatically, causing the bikini to straight as it could barely contain her breasts. Ashley gasped at her appearance change but Liara only smiled. Without a word she walked over to the target as he sat by the stage looking up at the dancers. She stood in front of him and leaned over seductively, grinning as she rubbed his groin and whispered in his ear. Ashely couldn’t hear what either of them was saying but in a matter of moments the man started unzipping his pants. Liara eagerly climbed into his lap and thrust down to fuck him. 

Everyone in the club went about their business as this asari whore fucked this man right in the middle of the club. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her boobs against his chest as she bounced in his lap. Ashley could see her lips moving, seemingly whispering something in his ears. It didn’t take long for them to finish up. Afterwards Liara came back over with cum running down her legs. She grinned at Ashley and said, “The shipment arrives tomorrow at noon. Now it is your turn to perform an extraction.” Behind her the target “reset”. His pants were zipped again and he looked like Liara never came over. 

Ashley was disgusted. The Alliance honestly expected her to whore herself out to complete a mission?! FUCK THAT!

“No way! I don’t care how much it hurts! End this simulation NOW! It’s bad enough what I did at the door but I will NEVER degrade myself like that! I’m not some common WHORE!” 

No one in the club acknowledged her shouting or her screaming afterwards as pain shot through her body. But even all that pain did not change Ashley’s mind. Liara’s expression grew cold. The Broker wanted to see how far down the bimbofication process they could go with Ashley before moving on to the final stage of her reprogramming. She responded somewhat well to the sexual conditioning. But not well enough. It was time to move on to the final stages of their plan. 

“You need to be in the correct mindset to complete this mission,” she stated. “I will help you with that…”

Before Ashley could stop her, Liara grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. 

The Shadow Broker was watching the simulation on his monitors. As soon as he saw this kiss, he pressed a button on his terminal. 

“Neural connection established,” a computerized voice said. “Beginning rewrite.”

The Broker could connect to Ashley simulation from here. But she could not connect directly to Ashley’s mind. Doing so required a more “up close” connection. Liara’s kiss established the connection to Ashley’s mind that the Broker needed to upload his Bimbofication program. The Broker uploaded it using Liara as a conduit. The real Liara jerked in her chair as massive amounts of data flowed through her mind and into Ashley. Ashley’s real body started to convulse in her chair. Her doctor sat in a chair opposite her, her shirt unbuttoned and her skirt pulled up as she pleasured her pussy and squeezed her tits. She was so jealous of Ashley and all those other bimbos! Maybe soon she could convince the Broker to let her join the Bimbo Division? 

In the simulation, Ashley’s eyes rolled back into her head as her mind was assaulted by a full bimbo tidal wave. She saw images of herself. Her appearance changed before her very eyes. Her tits swelled to massive proportions and her body overall became very curvy. She saw herself smiling at herself in a mirror. “I am Ashley Williams,” she said to herself. Immediately after there was loud static. When it was done she could see herself in the mirror again. But through much puffier lips she said, “I am a bimbo!” 

Some corner of her mind realized something was wrong. Ashley tried to fight it but waves of pornographic images drowned everything out. She saw the sluttiest bimbo women wearing the most erotic clothes dancing and fucking man after man, woman after woman. Many of these women took on her appearance as she watched them. Ashley’s body trembled as Liara kept a tight hold on her, keeping her lips pressed against hers until the upload ran its course. When it was finally done, Liara released it. Ashley remained standing upright but her head dropped down and her hands dangled at her sides. It took a few moments for Liara’s mind to recover but when it did, she smiled at Ashley. 

“Your Bimbo designation is 10545-Delta. Are you ready to comply?” she asked. There was a long silence. When Ashley raised her head she looked Liara in the eye…and smiled. 

“I am Bimbo designation 10545-Delta. Ready to comply,” she said softly. 

Another flash of light. Ashley’s dressed melted away and turned into a micro bikini just like Liara’s. Her boobs and breasts swelled to similar size while Ashley stood there and smiled with a dazed look on her face. Once her digital body had finished transforming, Liara reminded her that she still had an extraction to perform. 

“Yes. I will obey,” Ashley affirmed. “I will perform the extraction…”

At this moment the song playing ended and the stripper on the stage in front of the target stepped off. As a new song began to play, Ashley stepped up on the stage. She paused for a moment as she looked around at the audience, all their lecherous eyes gazing at her erotic body, and began to dance. She grabbed the dancing pole and crouched down low, the string of her bikini digging into her pussy. She sandwiched the poll between her boobs and used her hands to wrap them around it like a she were giving a cock a boobjob. As she slid up the pole she ran her tongue up it like she was licking a cock, all while keeping her eyes on her target. This dance was for him. She needed to make sure it was as slutty as possible to get his attention. 

“I have been ordered to extract information from him,” Ashley thought as she danced. “I will obey. I am an obedient bimbo. I will obey my commands.”

She spun around and stuck out her ass, giving it a good shake for the audience and allowing them all to see how wet she was. She spanked herself and spun around again, running her back along the pole as she slid down and spread her legs. She pulled away the bikini string over her pussy so her target could see inside her. Her insides were quivering in anticipation! She needed a cock! She needed on so bad! She was so happy that her need for cock would also satisfy her need for information!

Ashley danced off the stage and stood in front of her target, making her dance exclusive to him. Then without warning she dropped to her knees and began massaging his groin. The man looked at her in shock as she smiled seductively at him. She unzipped his fly and pulled out his hardened member. It seemed even bigger now than when Liara did him! Ashley pulled off her top and presented her boobs to the man. He grinned from ear to ear and quietly nodded. Ashley sandwiched her boobs around his cock and vigorously massaged it, taking every opportunity to lick the tip as it poked out from between her breasts. 

When she got the man nice and warmed she climbed the rest of the way into his lap. She wasted no time in lining up his cock with her pussy and sliding it right in. The reward system from the simulation was still in place. This was the correct process for extracting information as governed by the simulation so in addition to the pleasure of being fucked Ashley felt an immense wave of pleasure wash over as she thrust her hips faster and faster. 

“Oh fuck! You’re so tight!” the man said. “I’m gonna cum! I’m already gonna cum!”

“Cum inside me!” Ashley pleaded. “PLEASE cum inside me!” 

The man didn’t need to be told twice! He shot a full load into Ashley, filling her womb to the brim with his hot seed. Ashley screamed in delight from the ecstasy and held the man even closer. They both breathed heavily from exhaustion…but it was a pleasant exhaustion. 

“Think you can come back tomorrow?” Ashley whispered into his ear. “I’ll fuck you again! I’ll fuck you all day!”

“I wish I could,” the man breathed. “But I got to supervise a big shipment tomorrow at noon. But you can bet your ass I’ll be here the day after!” 

He spanked her ass and Ashley got off. She left her target alone and returned to Liara who had just climaxed herself from masturbating while watching Ashley. 

“Shipment arrives tomorrow at noon,” Ashley reported. Liara smiled. 

“Good job. With a bit more training you’ll be an excellent bimbo.”

“Yes, I will be an excellent bimbo,” Ashley affirmed. 

“Welcome to the Shadow Broker’s Bimbo Division, old friend. I expect you to serve him well.”

“I will serve the Shadow Broker. I will be a bimbo. I will serve the Shadow Broker as a bimbo whore,” Ashley continued, the utmost confidence in her voice. The bimbofication was a complete success. Her body in the real world would require further modification but her mind was good and ready. 

“End simulation!” Liara shouted. 

With a flash of light and a hissing sound, the visor lifted off Ashley’s eyes as her mind returned to the real world. She blinked several times to bring her eyes back into focus. The doctor was already at work undoing her restraints. Her top was still open and her skirt hiked up to reveal her pussy underneath. As soon as Ashley saw them she grew very, very wet. When the last restraint was undone the doctor turned to Ashley.

“Bimbo designation 10545-Delta. Are you ready to comply?” she asked. 

Ashley blinked several times and answered. “Bimbo designation 10545-Delta. Ready to comply.”

Like all members of the Bimbo Division, Ashley had been programmed with an activation code. She was now a totally obedient bimbo, ready and willing to obey the doctor’s every command. The doctor was directed to take Ashley immediately to the Broker base for training but…

“What’s the harm in a little fun?” the doctor thought.

“Lick my pussy, whore!”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Without any hesitation Ashley jumped off the chair, dropped to her knees and buried her face in the doctor’s pussy. This was the first time Ashley ever tasted pussy. Thanks to her bimbofication she found it completely delicious! The doctor moaned and panted as Ashley’s tongue went to work on her. She needed practice but her first attempt wasn’t too bad! And as Ashley licked and slurped the doctor only one thing went across her mind…

“I am a bimbo whore. I live to serve the Shadow Broker. I will obey. I am an obedient bimbo. Obedience is pleasure. Bimbos must obey. And I am a bimbo…”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
